mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jake Harley
Wild mass guessing: He's a grizzled war veteran with a vice for violence or a still-mentally-at-Woodstock old hippie who enjoys psychoactives.--Bunnyboi 01:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ha I love both of these ideas. I bet the drug-use could possibly tie in with GG's apparent premonition abilities. She's not psychic, she's just high off her Garamp's smoke.Koolkevk 04:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) That would explain why she found encounters with him "intense." I get a sort of naturalist/survivalist feel from GG and her family, with the lack of tech-savviness, isolation, and apparent interest in animals and plants. Maybe her grandfather's a shaman of some sort?--Bunnyboi 04:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) "You were really excited when your GRANDPA bought you this MODUS SET for Christmas." Looks like his official name is "GRANDPA", so the page should probably be retitled! Once again, the Harleys have proven themselves to be the outliers of the Homestuck world. How many obsessive interests can one man have? And how long before Chuck Norris-esque Grandpa Harley jokes start popping up?--Bunnyboi 05:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Dead? As Dukelions suggested, Grandpa may be dead. Being caught unawares while hunting would be the most probable cause; he favors very dangerous game and dying without having a gun with him would explain why he tells his gnostic granddaughter to remain armed as much as she can. But if he's dead, does Jade live alone? Or with, perhaps, a 'Sis?'--Bunnyboi 05:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps Bec acts as the guardian? Fruckert 09:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Becquerel as the guardian and Grandpa as the deceased relative would indeed be an amusing inversion. Speculation: seconded. EternalLurker 10:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Becquerel would have to be rather large (or anthropomorphically persuaded) to be an effective guardian. Though anything is possible in MSPA, especially when Jade is involved, my bet is on an older sister. It gives the story a sort of 'Brady Bunch' form of completion.--Bunnyboi 12:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I think it's almost certainly Becquerel now. EternalLurker 16:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) John? (wild mass guessing) We may be looking at something of a generational timeskip at some point, because am I the only one who thinks he bears a resemblance to John Egbert? Along with the strange last name on the letter addressed to what's alluded to be John's house, something funny's going on in a few years, but not many, in the future or past. Alternatively, Nanna and Grandpa could be speculated about as well. -Chimichanga 22:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) That's been speculated in one of the forum threads, but it is (wildly) possible. Fruckert 02:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) So what you are saying is that it's possible that Jade and John could be related through Nanna and Grandpa? --Zing200 19:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) if not Grandpa being a time travel displaced version of John, then Nanna and Grandpa being related somehow seems to be the next most popular theory. I vote Nanna and Grandpa are brother and sister, and Jade's John's cousin. Spejoku 20:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I think it's possible that Nanna may be Jade and likewise Grandpa John when all is said and done. Sburb has the power to do some major things, but I'm not quite sure. There are a lot of similarities between the four of them and a time displacement helps explain why Nanna knows so dang much about Sburb. -CommodoreSkippy 20:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Skippy just put it much more succinctly, but for me it looks like time travel and alternate versions of the characters may arise at some point, courtesy of Past-Future Pickle Inspector and the gang. I'm saying John = Grandpa and Jade = Nanna some distant point in time or past through time travel. Messed up, I know. Nanna holds a resemblance to Jade, and she also had, as explained on her page, full knowledge of the game and prescience of her death. If anything is up with Jade's connection to PM, it seems she might eventually gain or demonstrate more knowledge about what's going on than we know of currently. She's also got a weird life/growth/birth/mother theme going on, having Echidna as her browser. Sure, being related is just as likely, I might just be too shaken by the fact we're dealing with various points in time in the first place. -Chimichanga 20:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I guess so, it seems very likely that this might be the case. However, we'll have to stay tuned in to MSPA to be sure. I'm in agreement with Chimichanga Zing200 01:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well that answers it everyone: Paradox clone! Alienatedduck 22:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Change of direction of article Initially, when this article was created, as with the one for Nanna, they were both dead and so their articles reflected that. But as the story has progressed, we've learnt more about them, and seen their origins. I have hence changed the articles slightly to reflect this, as them being dead isn't their whole story any more... Any objections? Alienatedduck 22:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Grandfather Paradox In the first paragraph of the second section (paradoxical origins and childhood) it mentions John's creating his grandfather being a form of grandfather paradox. That's not strictly what a grandfather paradox is at all: going back and killing your grandfather before he could be able to give birth to your father or mother. In John's case John is cloning a paradox clone, using its DNA to create his own paradox clone and sending them both into the past. Its more just an ontological paradox, taking information from somewhere and transferring it somewhere which will result in the formation of the original information. It is a paradox but not a grandfather paradox, I think the reference should be reworded somewhat! And also I feel horribly pedantic now but this is a wiki! 21:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point you've made. I'd say go for it and update the article - I don't imagine any of us are too particularly attached to that line, and I'll say that I was a little skeptical of it when I first read it, too. --Jumpjet2k 22:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's actually the opposite of a grandfather paradox: a predestination paradox. In a grandfather paradox, the future cannot make sense anymore because of what you did. (such as going back in time and killing yourself or a direct relative.) In a predestination paradox, the future can only make sense because of what you did. (such as cloning yourself as an infant as sending yourself to your "birthplace.") Alexnobody 12:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Baby Version I think that since we included the baby sprites of the four kids, wouldn't it make sense to do the same for the guardians? :Sure. --Pigbuster 05:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm.... Has noone yet realized that Jane's color is the exact same as Grandpa's Beauties' tints? 06:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :How about that Nannasprite herself is that exact color? --'Neumannz, [[User talk:Neumannz|''The Dark Falcon]]''' (Other Talk) 16:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rename/Move - Whoa, wait a moment! This is a major change! Shouldn't we have a vote? The names of the Guardians can be inferred but for the most part are not used, surely making "Grandpa" in this case the "common name" of the character, which is generally the naming standard. Moreover, Guardian names are follow a very specific syntax deliberately, and Grandpa's primary role in Homestuck is as a Guardian. I am very uncomfortable with renaming this page from Grandpa without a formal vote, as Grandpa is the most common identifier used in canon, Hussie made a specific decision to not identify the Guardians by name in Homestuck, and as this page has been named "Grandpa" for so long. :Yes, there was a discussion and vote about this before: Forum:Rename guardian articles - The Light6 (talk) 05:24, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Only two other users replied, is that really a definitive consensus? BlackholeWI (talk) 05:26, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Erm, I don't really prowl the forum/remember it exists, but I also agree in the change. I personally favor using the most accurate name for the character and then using redirects to link other common names. This was a little abrupt, but I support. ::Wait a minute, why haven't we done this for the other guardians yet? ::Because we haven't gotten around to it yet, perhaps? Also, I agree to the change. Per Ankh ED 03:55, September 25, 2017 (UTC)